Mega Man and Bass AZ
by iskyoork
Summary: Mega Man and Bass Survive Zero but what next?
1. Default Chapter

Mega Man What happen after Mega Man and Bass survived zero's onslaught. It was a week after the attacks. Light, Roll, Rush, and Protoman all were destroyed. Under a weak truce, Mega Man and Bass go to take down Zero. Bass also lost Wily and Treble after Zero turned on them and destroyed them.  
  
Bass I will show you that this new robot is greater then you and it will destroy you! Yelled Wily.  
  
Yeah right. How can you create anything that will destroy Mega Man? You have lost over and over you can't do nothing right!. Bass said.  
  
With that Bass left and Wily was left to finish the last project that his evil mind thought of.  
  
Back at Lights Lab. Protoman, I'm so glad you final are coming for your repairs. According to my preliminary reports your systems would have shut down within a month. Light said.  
  
Yeah well I'm only here because I've been blacking out as of lately. Protoman said.  
  
Just then there was an huge explosion. Roll runs in and she is about to say something when a green sword rips right through her. Sliced in half the last thing roll says is run Doctor, run.  
  
Light immediately wakes Protoman an arms him with a weapon meant for his newest upgrade on Mega Man called the X buster. Light quickly tells Proto that hes only created two of those cannons and the other is on his newest project which he must attend to immediately.  
  
Light leaves the scene and a Huge battle takes place and even though zero is far superior proto gives him a run for his money but in the end Protoman is Destroyed.  
  
Zero then proceeds to where Light is. Light who is furiously working on a capsule turns to find zero right in front of him.  
  
Any last words doctor? Zero says.  
  
I think you just better back away from the doctor. Says a voice in the dark.  
  
You will pay what you have done to the doctor! Said another voice.  
  
Out of the dark came Bass, Mega Man, Rush, and Treble. Both Mega Man and Bass Fuse with there trusted friend and they started to fight all the time when Light continued feverishly to finish his project. Bass and Mega Man Fight valiantly but zero just continue to surpass them in every way. Zero then took the X buster which he took from Protoman and fired at Mega Man and Bass knocking them both out of there fusion.  
  
Both went to fuse again but before they could zero destroyed both Rush and Treble. Bass and Mega Man know that its over but just then.  
  
I'm done! Light yelled. Zero turned around and fired on the Doctor. Almost a second later both Bass and Mega Man fired full blast and hit Zero. Not damaging Zero much but just enough to fry most of his memory. Zero though did not get knocked out. He went bezerk.  
  
He fired at both Mega Man and Bass but he missed. Instead he hit a highly explosive power generator. Lights lab became a crater. Flying about three miles up in the air were Mega Man and Bass. Both were knocked out but alive due to both Doctors had installed a shield that ran on the same frequency that would protect there creation if ever a building were to exploded and destroy them in an instant there was only one problem it would take them about a week to regenerate there energy.  
  
About 10 minutes after the explosion both Bass and Mega Man hit the ground about 10 miles away In the forest. They have no power signatures so zero can not locate them So our story begins Mega Man and Bass The Untold Story 


	2. the last upgrade

Chapter Two Light's Last project  
  
So what now? Bass Said.  
  
I don't know! Why should I know! Light always told me what to do in cases like this. I'd say try to take it down but you see how he took us down so easily in fused mode we wouldn't be to much of a match. Mega Man said.  
  
Well we can't just sit around for ever. Bass said.  
  
Why not? Why can't we just sit here and watch time take its toll? You of all people Bass who doesn't care about anyone just sit here! Or better yet why don't you just put me out of my misery! That's what you always wanted to do! That's what wily programmed you to do! Mega Man yelled  
  
Cause like you I manage to surpass my programming. Bass said meakly  
  
So for a few hours Mega Man and Bass just sat were they landed. Bass from time to time would get up and walk around but Mega Man just sat there dazing of into nothingness.  
  
What's that? Bass said.  
  
What? Said Mega Man  
  
That! Those two comets shooting towards us! Bass yelled  
  
Over Bass and Mega Man heads shot two pods they watch them as they crashed into the creator that was Lights lab.  
  
Well, let's go see what it is. Bass said  
  
Sure why not. Mega Man said  
  
So Mega Man and Bass headed towards the pods and remained silent the entire way.  
  
Mega Man and Bass finally got to the pods. On the pads there was a hand recognition security it was meant for Mega Man. He placed his hand on the console and it activated. A halo-gram of light appeared.  
  
Mega Man , you were my greatest invention, I have based a new Mega Man on your design due to my knowledge of Wily new project. I meant for you and him to fight together but as things have happen I have been killed. I did however predict that you and Bass may have teamed up so I prepared two pods for the both of you just incase that I would die before I could upgrade you myself.  
  
Unfortunately, these upgrade will take several years to upgrade your systems. In about 35 years from now you will step out of these pods both of you just as strong as Wily's new bot and together you will be the strongest being that this planet has ever seen but I will tell you more after you have been up graded  
  
Well megs? Bass said.  
  
I just hope that zero is around so we can take him down. Megaman said.  
  
They steped into the pod  
  
And the pods disappeared into the earth for 35 year.. 


	3. durring those 35 years of upgrading

(note im taking just a little from a theory that I read somewhere)  
  
35 years pass  
  
X has been awaken  
  
Zero is still alive  
  
Sigma has taken Wily's place  
  
And two new warriors were about to step into the scene changing every thing forever  
  
It was a calm day in this part of the woods. The wind whispered quietly through the branches. The birds sang there song. The woods here were relatively new only about 30 years old. There had been no human in this area for almost that long. These woods were once the city that both Bass, Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Zero were born. And this city was destroyed abruptly by a bot named Zero.  
  
Zero killed every person and destroyed ever building before he was forced into hibernation. Due to him going bezerk zero used up way to much energy to fast and had to go into a short hibernation due to the fact that he had destroyed both Light and Wily the two people who knew how to reenergize these kind of robots. So he went into hibernation in the rubble and when he awoke he discovered that new strong bots like him had been created and he wanted to destroy all that were stronger and his first target was a hunter named Sigma.  
  
Sigma was one of the first hunters. Design to destroy mavericks that were refugees that came from that city that the unnamed bot destroyed so long ago. They all went bezerk and were infecting other bots rapidly. Before they could make an antivirus about 75% of the bots were infected. Sigma was design to rid the earth of these bots. He had a proto type anti virus that protected him and his other hunters as long as they were not exposed to a huge amount of the virus at once. They knew that this would never happen because there wasn't even enough of the virus in a thousand bots to do this.  
  
Zero found Sigma. The fight raged for hours. Zero was better armed and better shielded but Sigma had more experience. Finally it appeared zero was going to win. He went for the final blow when Sigma shot him in the head and shattered his crystal letting a full blast of the maverick virus out of Zero and into Sigma. Sigma grabbed his head in agony. The anti virus was trying to its job but it malfunction due to the large amount of the virus and it fused with it thus creating the Sigma virus.  
  
The new virus lay dormant in Sigma for some time. Sigma took zero and erased most of his memory. He then trained the warrior to be a hunter and he was a great hunter. Then the Sigma virus became active just around the time X was unearthed. Zero and X would have many battles with Sigma who had been turned practically immortal.  
  
Unknown to the sides of good and evil another side was going to appear the side of vengeance. 


	4. emerging

Mega Man  
  
Standard Upgrade  
  
ADD Mega Jet  
  
Port 2 Added  
  
Bass  
  
Standard Upgrade  
  
ADD Bass Dashers  
  
Port 3 Added  
  
Mega Man and Bass Duo Port Upgrade  
  
Ultra X Double Busters  
  
Ultra X Beam Sword  
  
Ultra X Jet  
  
Ultra X Dashers  
  
Ultra X Armor  
  
Prototype Standard Upgrade  
  
Upgrade Complete  
  
The two pods emerged from in the quiet forest. The pods open and out came Bass and Mega Man.  
  
Whoa Megs what happen to the city? Bass said  
  
Maybe we emerge somewhere else? Mega Man said.  
  
Holy cow Megs! You look unstoppable! Bass Exclaimed  
  
So do you Bass! Mega Man said.  
  
Mega Man's color had changed. He was still blue but much darker. He was also slightly taller now. He tested out his buster it charged about a hundred time more then it use to. He then realize he had a second weapon, a blue sword ignited from his arm he waved it around listen to it hum. He also had two hatches on his back. He opened them to revel a jet pack.. He then ran a defense check and realize that it also was a hundred times better.  
  
Bass on the other hand looked almost the same. He had all of the same up grades as Mega Man including a sword that was purple. He then realize that like Mega Man he had a special upgrade unique to him. He had two small jets on his feet. They were enhance dashers allowing him to move as fast as the speed of sound.  
  
Suddenly a hologram of Dr. Light appeared.  
  
Ahh you have awakened! The world has changed much since you two went into hibernation and is in need of your skills! Wily treachery continued after his death. He hid a virus in his last bot zero that cause the other bots to go insane. This virus combine with another program and created a more dangerous virus called Sigma. Zero was reprogrammed and is now a good bot and works with X. You must meet up with them and join them in there fight. I almost forgot to tell you that both of you are free of your program and now have free will. You also have a new program that allows you to come together and create a ultra bot but you can only stay in this form for a few hours at a time. I hope you two can make good decisions because its all up to you guys. Light ou  
  
Zero still alive. Mega Man said  
  
And he's fighting on the good side now. Bass said  
  
There was a long silence  
  
Were still going destroy Zero aren't we? Bass said  
  
Damn straight. Said Mega Man. 


	5. zeros demise

It's nice to relax for a while isn't it Zero? X said  
  
Yeah it's been a while since Sigma has reared his ugly head hasn't it? Zero repleyed  
  
Sure has. Its been a good year now hasn't it? X said  
  
Yet Zero and X were about to get a shock of a life time. Both there predecessors that they did not know about were coming to revel there part in there endless game. Mega Man the original first made by light and Bass a copy of Mega Man the first bot made by wily that actually survive a few wars. They were up graded to either as good or better. Bass being newer had less experience but he was almost just as good as Mega Man. Mega Man on the other hand had tons of experience.  
  
Zeros eyes turn red.  
  
What's the matter Zero? Are you ok? X asked.  
  
He's here. The one I was suppose to destroy all those years ago. Zero said  
  
Who? X said  
  
And with that Zero up and left right out of the room. X ran out after to see if Zero either need help or needed to be restrained.  
  
Out side the hunters base  
  
You feel him? Mega Man said.  
  
Yeah He's coming right now. Bass said.  
  
Just then the front doors open and out came that red devil who destroyed Mega Mans family and Bass master. He was stronger then he was before but they were ready. Beside him Mega Man notice another figure and wondered if they had to take it out too.  
  
Zero just stood there in front door way looking at two figures who were to far away to see details.  
  
What's wrong with you! Who are they? Answer me. X said  
  
He is my original target. Zero said  
  
Your what? X said confused.  
  
I was suppose to destroy him that is my only purpose in life to destroy him. Zero said  
  
Who is he? X said. He is your older brother at that other one is my older brother. They disappeared so long ago when I killed my master wily and your creator light. That's right I killed them both. Then I went on to kill thousands and thousand in the city I was in but then wily had programmed a fail safe mechanism just in case I did kill him It made me go to sleep and forget it all. But I was awaked with my memory not fully erased and  
  
Zero got hit by two super charged blasts. X had never seen any thing like it. Zero climbed back to his feet when X noticed that the duo were gone. Maybe they left and it was a warning shot.  
  
They reappeared in front of him both with swords just like Zero and both of them cut through zeros mid section cutting him in half. X was in shock. All he could think about is how he and Zero just uploaded his memories so they could be transferred to another body just in case of this. With that both charged up and blew zero to dust and stormed in to the base with X just sitting there in shock.  
  
Not realizing that getting destroyed and having you memory stored was around when they were too. 


	6. Anwsers

Chapter Five Anwsers  
  
X was in shock how could any oe be able to dispose of Zero that easily? It just wasnt possible. And these monsters were in the base? they had just disposed of his best friend, one of the best robts ever. He even knew sigma wasnt that strong even though he could have upgraded him self since there last confrontation.  
  
Then there they were the both were shorter then himself. The one was almost compleatly black with the exception of his helmet which had two flares thet were orange. The other look like.... a smaller version of himself?  
  
So Bass were do you think the core computer is in this place?  
  
How the hell am i suppose to know? there more computer her then there was in both Wilys and Lights labs combine and none of them are a core computer.  
  
Excuse me.  
  
Bass and mega man twirled aroud. In fornt of them was the megaman clone that was called X. Megaman was the first to talk.  
  
Im the true Megaman! I was Created by Light and i dont know who created you becuase he died a long time ago.  
  
Light created me. X said  
  
Liar! That could never be true! two reasons why there were only three robots that were created that could fight and that was me protoman and roll and of his others couldnt even think of violent thoughts.And if you really were created by Light you would have killed the abomanation long ago and not became friends with it  
  
The abomination?  
  
My brother. Bass said  
  
Your brother? You mean zero? You mean that you and him have the same creater?  
  
Yeah and he killed both my creater and his. Motioning to megaman  
  
And you claim to be create to be light. X asked  
  
I dont claim I was created by Light.  
  
And when were you created? X ask  
  
In the year 20XX.  
  
With that X knew that they had to be telling the truth he was looking at his ansester the Original MegaMan. The other had to be created by Zero creator.  
  
Why Would you kill your own brother? X asked.  
  
Becuase my creator was mad and placed a virus in his software making him incredbly strong but he didnt expect it to cuase him to kill him also when it turned on him. He then went to Lights labratory destroying every robot and human there with the exception of me and him. We then went into two pods for sometime and came out to revenge our creators.  
  
It all made sense now why he was fighting what he was fighting and the strangest part of it all is that his partner is the one who started the war or was it?  
  
I dont want ot fight but i think we better talk. X said  
  
Fine. We want some anwsers 


	7. Explantions

Explantions  
  
So you think you have figured it out? Why were here and what is going on  
  
Yes. let me start form the begining.  
  
Our creater and your creator ,bass, use to be partners but at somepoint you creator went mad.  
  
That was becuase of an evil alien energy took over him.  
  
Ah ok. Any ways they went there seprate ways and wily created robots to take over the world. So to combat wily he created you to battle him. And you did your job well. But wily got sick of losing and created a clone of you exept it was suppose to be stronger that was you bass. You were a good advaseie but megaman had more experence so there for continued to defeat you. Light must of seen that wily was learning from his mistakes and started to create upgrades for you and a stronger version of you just incase you were ever destroyed. Wily made a secound clone of you but this time it was stronger. He also put in a virus that made him stronger so there would be no chanse that you would win or escape. That virus unfortunitly spread and developed and became sentient and is now known as the sigma virus due to the first robot who was ever directly infected seemed to merge with it and created the sentient version of the virus.when that happened zero was destroyed i think the virus was meant to do this becuase if the was some fluke and you did happen to defeat zero you would become infected and evil yourself.  
  
So what your saying is that the original zero was destroyed?  
  
He was defeated but we rebuilt him and he had lost most of his memory. Now my question is how did wily create such an advanced virus?  
  
I think he created it using the dark energy some how. Megaman said.  
  
That makes sense. But wasnt the dark energy really inside wily how could he extract it?  
  
May be he created a program like the one you described that dr.Light has of himself with the holograms except with a virus. bass said  
  
AH I should have thought of that myself  
  
So that means now the true enmey isnt zero? Bass asked  
  
We need to watch out his basic progam was probley to seek out and destroy megaman. The only reason he didnt destroy me was becuase im not the same as you are I have a diffrent power signature. but i think if he senses your he will go haywire so i think we better try to deleate that program before we put it back into a body.  
  
How about that sigma virus have you got a cure for it? Megaman asked  
  
Yes and we better inoculate you two.  
  
You mean you havnt goten rid of it? asked bass  
  
nohe take new bodys and holds them until he creates himself a ne and better body.  
  
then we still have a reason to be here. I will avenge Dr. light and destroy wily once and for all.  
  
And what about you bass?  
  
i dont have anything better to do and he did try to murder me so i guess ill go after sigma to.  
  
Good its always good to get new recru---  
  
RED ALERT SIGMA IS ATTACKING! 


	8. Revelations

Revelations  
  
So how tough is this sigma guy any ways? Bass said  
  
Tough. X said  
  
The race to were the breach was and there he stood. he look like a dragon with the head of a man.he looked over and saw X.  
  
So nice to see you weres your pal Zero? sigma said  
  
Hes out right now. I ll be replacing him. Bass said  
  
Bass? I thought i destroyed you a long time ago... but those memorys are so foggy could that mean that he could be alive? Sigma said  
  
If you refering to me then yes im alive. MegaMan said  
  
YOU! Sicma roared. I destroyed you! It was my life goal to destroy you then when I placed my self to do so I did but then I learned there was another so I laid dorment until i sensed him but then he keep defeating me over and over just like before. Well thats ok ill destroy you both right now. But Bass I offer you a place by my side your father jsut like I offer zero you younger brother.  
  
Never. Said Bass. I know who you are or at least who you use to be and you represnt destruction and what happens when you destroy every thing?I dont know but I wont be fighting becuase there wont be any thing to fight but when you defend peace there is all ways a fight becuase there will always be threat to peace.  
  
Fine you have sealed your destimy just like Zero did. Sigma said now face my wrath.  
  
Just as Sigma charged Zero cut off one of his arms.  
  
Did you guys think you could leave me out of this party. Zero said  
  
But your suppose to destroy megaman under all conditons! sigma said.  
  
Yeah but for some reason that part of my program got destroyed i know what i have to do and I know when he is near but i have total control over my mind. Im thinking that battle between you and me long ago may have done this to me. Zero said  
  
enough talk! Lets fight. Sigma roared  
  
His dragon for began to change.he grew to about twenty feet tall.he had bulking legs and arms.His head had a helmet with spikes all over it Then his nee caps elbows chest plates and plams open up and let guns come out.he then lit up with a bright red aurora.  
  
HA HA HA try to take me down now! Sigma roared  
  
Megaman and Bass charged firng with they guns at full charge. X followed firing his gun. Zero charged and jumped up for a killer slash.  
  
Take this! Sigma extended his flame aurora and knocekd them all back .  
  
We got to do it Bass!  
  
Isnt ther another way?  
  
No. Im afraid not.  
  
Then lets do 


	9. Megaman az

Chapter Nine: So long Megaman and Bass  
  
Out of both Megaman and Bass arm came a silver wire.  
  
Alert if you do this there will be very little chance that you two will return to your original forms is that clear!  
  
Both Bass and Megaman confirmed and the wires connected  
  
Step behind us. Said Megaman and Bass in unison  
  
X and Zero both got behind them  
  
Process will begin in 3..2..  
  
As Megaman heard this he thought of all he had lost to that mad man. He lost his sister brother and father. Through the year he was always there and he was all ways sent to fight but what he could not understand even with his new free will is why? Why did he always attack? Why did he feel that he need to rule the world. Even after winning he still was trying to ruin light even after death. Then out of all of the irony in the world the only way he could stop the mad man was for him and his second best creation ever was to.  
  
Why could I never beat him. I tried and tried but he always came out on top. Was I because he always had a reason to fight? Because he had a family to protect? The only reason why I ever fought was because that's all I knew how to do. Willy was no father to me or any of his creations. Its no wonder he was never able to succeed he only cared about himself. Man doing this means ill never ever be able to see how I could shape up against these new bots. Well I sure hope that there is enough of me to enjoy this.  
  
..1  
  
A bright light followed by a huge explosion x and zero were knocked back but not that far. Sigma on the other hand . well he lost an arm.  
  
The from the middle of the explosion were Megaman and bass were standing was a bot that was completely in a fluid state and there was only one. The bot first be came jet black. His forearms both became enlarged and two yellow blades emerged form his elbows. A helmet then emerged looking almost identical to X's helmet. The body then came out heavily armored and with what looked like two doors on his chest. Finaly a face emerged with a familiar smirk and two large blue eyes.  
  
The new bot flew towards sigma like a bat out of hell. Out of his left arm came a blue blade. The bot jumped up and came down on sigma's remaining arm and quickly detaching it from the rest of his body.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH yelled sigma. You have called upon the wrath of my newest weapon the master beam. It contains a blast from all of the robot masters that I have built there is no way you can withstand this.  
  
With that sigma fired the huge beam witch came from his chest right at the bot. The bot was quick but not quick enough I got hit.  
  
Ha HA ! even merged you two cannot defeat me I will now once and for all destroy you my arch nemesis. Sorry bass but you should have sided with me . So long  
  
Just as sigma was about to fire the bots chest opened up letting out a blast so powerfull if aimed at the earth It would most certainly destroy it. It hit sigma and obliterated him. The chest cannon closed and the bot passed out  
  
Later at the base  
  
The bot woke up. X and zero were sitting next to it getting repaired.  
  
Well its about time you woke up. Said zero  
  
Let him. uh. them be they just single handily obliterated sigma's most powerful body yet.  
  
No no its fine it was nothing. The bot said. I just depleted my primary energy tank. I mean you try to run a shield and high power gun at the same time that you just got.  
  
Oh yeah. Uh are you Megaman and Bass?  
  
Well sorta. There information is all here but I am the fused form of them and am completely different from the two of them. I am there best traits combined. The only way they could ever come back is if I am destroyed. That or decide to come apart witch I wont do.  
  
Well do you have a name? asked zero  
  
Well from the looks of me I look like a Megaman model more then a Wily model so I think I shall call my self Megaman AZ. 


	10. Quick to come quick to go

Chapter 10  
  
Lost and Found  
  
6 months after the birth of Megaman AZ  
  
Sir we found the remains of lights lab. A hunter reported to x  
  
Good. Did you find anything intresting. X asked  
  
Yes a partial destroyed reploid but I dont hink its a reploid I think it was made before you I even belive this bot was made befor Mega Man.  
  
Well did you get it? X asked  
  
Well yes but like I said it was partialy destroyed. there were still faint power signature. The hunter said  
  
And did you match it? X asked.  
  
Yes its from Zeros original gun. The Hunter said.  
  
Well get to work to repairing it as well as you can. X said  
  
X proceded down the hall way contemplating what he had just heard. Of course AZ had told them the origins of this war they were fighting right now. It all started with the mad doctor wily. Wily was Lights assistant but for some reason he went mad. Untill that fateful day wily had always been a faithful partner to light.Why did Wily go mad? Anyways for years Mega Man and Wily duked it out alone. Then Wily made something by accident. Bass. He was Wilys greatest creation but he had one flaw he was based on Mega Man compleatly. That included Mega Mans sense of justice. Wily obiviously saw his mistake and learned from his accident and created Zero. To insure that Zero didnt turn he programed him with a virus that made him a mindless robot just to destory Mega Man. Maybe thats why he always thought he had to fight zero. He is after all what Bass was to Mega Man  
  
X reached AZ room. He rang the bell. AZ opened the door.  
  
I have some news for you. X said  
  
What is it X? AZ asked  
  
We have found your brother Proto Man. X said  
  
Wasnt he destroyed? AZ asked  
  
Yes by your old standerds yes, But by our standerds no. Of course were going to have to upgrade him but he should retain all of his memory. x said  
  
Did you find any one else? AZ Asked.  
  
Well we found some robotic pets, a house maid and...  
  
YOU FOUND ROLL? AZ yelled.  
  
What do you mean by roll? x asked  
  
But just then a laser ripped through the base It hit AZ straite in the chest  
  
Oh sh.. Was the last thing AZ said  
  
AZ body begian to glow . X ran for cover. He looked over and saw the screen. Sigma was on it  
  
HA HA HA. I always new that technology would come sooner or later. How do you think I get my bodys time after time I capture a weak reploid and fuse with another until i get an ultimate one. And of course every now and then it dosnt come out right so i have to defuse so I created this laser to do so. Sigma laughed  
  
They will just fuse back to gether. X said  
  
HA HA HA HA HA. That the beauty of it! All extra parts are destroyed! only what the original progaming was able to handle is what remains. Sigma laughed as the screen went black  
  
X went to look up and he saw the body turn from red to bright white  
  
Evacutae the west section NOW! X screamed into his com link  
  
Five minutes later there was no west section.  
  
Just two confused bots siting in rubble  
  
Im never doing that agian. Bass said  
  
God do you think I want to do it either! I never wanted to think about my sister like that agian. Megaman said  
  
Hey all of our extra parts are gone. Bass said  
  
Just then X and Zero ran out  
  
You guys are still alive! X said  
  
Yeah but weve been down graded. Were no use in this time. Mega Man said  
  
I dont know about that. Zero said. We can rebuild you. we have the technology  
  
Shut up Zero. X said 


	11. Hunter group 00

Hunter Group 00  
  
Mega Man and Bass could serve a purpose in the year 21XX. Reunited with Protoman, Roll, Rush, and Treble was a plus too. Also for the first time Mega Man and the gang ( Subtract Bass and Treble) got to meet up with the good Doctor Light. Even if he was just an AI hologram of his formal self it was a boost for the down Mega Man. Then came the upgrades. Even though he could never be able to handle the armor X got he was still a match for x in full suit.  
  
Protoman who still rather be a loner relized in this time line It was to dangerous. He kept the X buster that Light had gave him to fight Zero. He also got an armor upgrade whitch gave hime a look that was a split between Zero and X except he had a his visser and trade mark scarf. He was begining to form a stronger bond with Mega Man He still shyed away from Zero though.  
  
Roll awoke from being a house maid to not having a house to clean. In this time of war there was no place for Roll. Or was there? Roll after all had the same design as Mega Man why couldnt she be upgraded? Becuase Light put a program in her that would not allow weapons to be intgrated into her systems. When roll went to talk to light he said there was no way he could take out that program. Light then suggested that they build here an armor that would allow her to fight. So the hunters got to work and the built her an armor. It had Dual X busters, one ultra saber, shields, scanners, and a fighting system that let her control every move it made. In a sense what ever she could do it could do.  
  
Bass durring this month spent most of his time getting upgrade and training. He didnt spend much time with the others. He was happy though to have Treble back. Back in the old days he was his only true friend. the hunters gave them a new adapeter that allowed Treble and Bass to fuse together and they upgraded Treble quite a bit.Once in a while bass would hang out with Mega Man and Roll. He spent more of it with Roll of course. He also spent one night with zero where the idea of hunter group 00 was born. He said after all we are the best equiped and most trained in the entire fleet of hunters.  
  
And so it was they all agreed to join and fight when a problem arived they would takle it together. Soon enough that problem arived. A new group of mavricks. They called themselves the Master. They were led by Two reploids called Gutter and Blast.  
  
Gutter was a huge Reploid who used his size and weight to smash any one in his way. Blast on the other hand was a small reploid no bigger then roll is out of her suit of armor but dont let its size fool you. With in the tip of each of his fingers he could let aout a full charge blast simialer to what the x buster lets out. Alone they would be no match for x but together there was no way one could handle it alone.  
  
There was also 9 other mavricks that were weaker but were reaking havok on the cities. There was Shield rat who could bring up an ultra strong shield. Water platapus who shot out huge jets of water. Slash Kitten who was Slash beasts younger brother, he was less in power but more in speed. Nucular Devil who was a devil who used huge explosive attacks. Storm hawk who used high power wind attacks.Strech orangatange who could strech his limbs for miles. Fire T-rex who had little brians but enough power to rival both gutter and blast.There was electric porcupine who'e deadly pins were not only eletrifing but deadly. Finaly there was a reploid that no one had seen and lived to tell about he was Gutter and blast secret weapon they called him P-X.  
  
So they all went out to fihgt the evil new mavricks. And for once it wasnt sigma behind the plot becuase When gutter and blast televised there take over speach sigma was in the back screaming his head off chained to a wall. So not only if the defeat these two they would have sigma in there grasp. The only problem was that they didnt know where there base was.  
  
What else is new. said Mega Man. We always have to beat at least 8 master before we find the base.  
  
They all agreed and split up to find the 8 menacing reploids. 


End file.
